48 granos de arena (o azúcar)
by Rinakira
Summary: Cuando uno tiene flojera (y se deja ganar por esta), moverse no es una opción. Para Lumpy tampoco. Además, ¿por qué no podría escribir una historia de algo tan cotidiano en mi vida que me parece estúpido, pero que jamás he visto en ninguna historia?


Nota: Esta historia se escribió antes de que salieran los capítulos más recientes de HTF, por lo que, muy a mi pesar, el escenario no es el mismo que fue mostrado en uno de los episodios. Pero me dio flojera corregir eso, ya que básicamente, altera toda la historia.

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, Lumpy, tras regresar de una ardua mañana de compras en el supermercado, descansaba plácidamente en su hamaca cuando un pequeño pensamiento surgió en su mente. Un pequeño pecado, una pequeña tentación, solo tenía que levantarse, entrar a su casa, ir a la despensa y coger una galleta del tarro.

Sin embargo, permaneció observando su hogar, contemplando la lejanía de este. Se había asegurado de colgar su hamaca en los árboles que había pedido a Sniffles que plantara con el único propósito de sostener la tela, al lado contrario de la casa de su vecino por si en algún momento necesitaba podarlos (digamos que tal vecino era sensible y se alteraba con facilidad), a exactamente dos metros de su remolque. Calculó rápidamente que necesitaría dar tres mil ochocientos cincuenta y nueve pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y probablemente serían alrededor de dos mil más una vez adentro.

Eso lo desalentó, estaba disfrutando de su tiempo de ocio, quería relajarse, no caminar una maratón. Suspiró, claramente frustrado, pero su mirada se iluminó al recordar que sobre la pequeña mesa de madera a su lado estaba la limonada que había traído consigo.

Estiró el brazo en la dirección, pero frunció el ceño al no sentir nada, no queriendo tener que voltearse. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba la mesa que no podía llegar a agarrar el dichoso vaso de limonada?

Se estiró un poco más y sintió alivio al palpar un objeto cilíndrico, pero cuando lo trajo hacia sí, cayó en cuenta de que no era el deseado vaso de limonada, sino el tarro de azúcar. La observó detenidamente, no recordaba que el azúcar fuera tan densa, pero posiblemente se debía a que el sol le había cansado la vista. Lo volvió a poner en su sitio y resumió su imposible tarea de alcanzar el vaso.

Cerca.

Un poco más.

Ya falta poco.

Irritado, se volteó, cuando, al sentir el vidrio con la yema de sus dedos, no había podido agarrarlo, sino alejarlo unos centímetros más.

Decidió usar su otra mano para apoyarse y llegar, pero en el momento en que su peso se depositó a un lado de la hamaca gracias a su mano, esta se volteó violentamente y lo llevó al suelo con sus piernas enredadas en la tela.

Además, al momento de la caída, su mano estirada había golpeado la mesa y lanzado los objetos sobre esta por los aires, por lo que, una vez abajo, Lumpy pudo ver el vaso de limonada precipitándose, con el contenido milagrosamente intacto, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que abrir la boca para recibir el anhelado jugo.

La limonada le salpicó en toda la cara, irritándole severamente los ojos, pero no le importaba, solo quería beberla. Lamentablemente, el sabor no fue lo dulce que el esperaba, tampoco agrio como pudo haber sido en caso de no haberle puesto azúcar, en cambio, era salado, asquerosamente salado. Poco después, cayó sobre él el tarro de azúcar y se rompió en su cara, perforando su cráneo con los trozos de porcelana. Solo entonces, cuando los granos se hubieron esparcido sobre él, pudo comprobar que, en su prisa, había confundido el azúcar con la sal.

Desde entonces, Lumpy solo compra azúcar rubia.

* * *

No entiendo porqué solo hay azúcar rubia en mi casa, pero agradezco eso, caso contrario, me encontraría tomando té salado más de una vez por semana.

Tampoco entiendo qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, o si, para empezar tengo una. Otra interrogante para perder el tiempo pensando durante la madrugada.

Para los que no entendieron el título, es una aproximación del tiempo que habría demorado si esta historia hubiese transcurrido como tal, o al menos, eso creo yo.

Para quien no entendió porqué todas las tonterías que he dejado van con respecto a "entender", pues yo tampoco lo entiendo. :'v

No me pareció necesario ponerlo, ya que como esta es una página para fanfics creí que estaría implicito el hecho de que ninguno de los personajes que llegue a utilizar me pertenece a menos que lo indique. Porque si los personajes fueran míos, no habría ni serie porque estoy en una bancarrota total.

Bien, por si alguien se dio cuenta (que lo dudo), publiqué esto hace dos meses, pero no salía en la página, así que lo quité y me dije a mi misma que lo intentaría al día siguiente. Claramente, no sucedió así.


End file.
